Aus betrübtem Himmel
by Mazu
Summary: Was passiert wenn zwei Elben in unsere Welt plumpsen?


Disclaimer: Tolkien und Ich

Warnings: Ironie, Sarkasmus

Anmerkung: Vergesst nicht die Reviews!

**Ein Geschenk des Himmels oder: Alles Gute kommt von oben**

Ich-; jung, naiv und absolut zu 65 sexy, werde euch nun die wohl krasseste Geschichte meines Lebens erzählen. Sie begann, wie eine Geschichte nun mal beginnt mit einem ‚Es war ein-‚' nein nicht mal, sondern ‚Es war ein regnerischer Morgen'.

Ich stieg aus dem Bus und schlurfte mit meinem kaputten Regenschirm die Strasse lang zu meiner Arbeitsstelle. Nennen wir sie Bäckerei X. Gut. Also, schlechten Mutes und ohne jeglichen Tatendrang nach einer schwer durchzechten Nacht, war ich also auf dem Weg zur Bäckerei X.

Gerade wollte ich die Straße überqueren, als plötzlich ein metallisch klingendes geschepper hinter mir zu hören war. Immer noch geistesabwesend drehte ich mich um in Richtung Geräusch. Dort lag, wie es schien, aus heiterem Himmel ein Haufen Müll am Boden, bei dem man weder wusste wo hinten oder vorne war, bzw. was es überhaupt war.

Plötzlich hellwach, begab ich mich also vorsichtig zu diesem Teil um es mir näher anzusehen. Prüfend schaute ich kurz in alle Richtungen, aber es war keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Nicht einmal ein Auto fuhr auf der sonst so belebten Strasse bei welcher ich wegen des Verkehrs meistens um 10 Minuten zu spät zur Arbeit kam, da sich ja kein Autofahrer verpflichtet fühlt ein armes kleines Mädchen mal kurz über die Strasse zu lassen.

Schnell warf ich noch einen Blick in Richtung Himmel um mich auch zu vergewissern das dieses Ding vor mir kein Meteorit oder so etwas in der Art war. Jedoch kam plötzlich ein Stöhnen von dem Teil und warf meine Vermutungen damit sowieso komplett über den Haufen.

Kein Weltraumgestein also.

Ich betrachtete das stöhnende Dingens von allen Seite und ging schließlich daneben in die Hocke um mir es aus nächster nähe zu begutachten. Doch wie heißt es so schön: Die Neugier tötet die Katze.

Noch im selben Augenblick regte sich plötzlich der gesamte Körper (?) der Kreatur und ich fiel vor Schreck rücklings in die nächste Regenpfütze. Bedauerlicherweise auch direkt auf meinen demolierten Schirm, der nun vollkommen Schrott war. Auch wenn der Verlust sehr schmerzte (besonders an meinen Hinterteil), war mir das im Moment nicht recht bewusst denn das Irgendwas vor mir begann sich nämlich langsam aufzurichten.

‚Shit', dachte ich. Panisch suchte ich nach meinem Handy. Ob ich nun aber die Feuerwehr oder meine Mutter anrufen sollte, war mir jedoch in diesem Augenblick selber nicht so ganz klar.

(_„Hallo? Können Sie mir mal helfen? Da ist gerade was hinter mir auf dem Bürgersteig geplumpst und bewegt sich jetzt."_ Wahrscheinlich wären daraufhin gleich 20 Löschzüge inklusive Krankenwagen angerückt. Oder: _„Hi Mum, irgendwas ist hinter mir gerade vom Himmel gefallen und fängt an sich zu rühren."_ Hierbei hätte mich meine Mutter sicherlich gefragt ob mir dieses Dings nicht auf den Kopf gefallen ist…)

Ich hielt jedoch inne als sich dieser so genannte ‚Haufen Müll' als Mann zu erkennen gab. Und das wir nicht nur ein Mann, das waren zwei Männer die sich scheinbar ineinander verheddert hatten. „Oh, Valar." Stöhnte der eine. ‚Valar?' Dachte ich. ‚Aus welchem Land kommen die denn?'

Als sie sich schließlich aus dem Chaos aus verrenkten Gliedmaßen befreit und zu voller Größe aufgerappelt hatten, wusste ich sofort, dass ich es hier mit vollendeten Freaks zu tun haben musste.

‚Disneyland.' Dachte ich meinen vorhin gedachten Gedanken weiter.

Die Kerle trugen so was Ähnliches wie Ritterrüstungen und hatten beide lange dunkelbraune Haare. Außerdem hatten sie sich irgendwas an die Ohren geklebt und sahen zu allem Überfluss noch völlig identisch zueinander aus.

„Belan naros?" Wurde ich plötzlich aus den Gedanken gerissen. ‚Was will er?' Dachte ich. Scheinbar hatte er meinen etwas dümmlichen Blick bemerkt und fragte schließlich in leicht gereiztem Ton: „Wer bist du, _Mensch_?" Wer ich bin? Das wusste ich in diesem Moment selber nicht so genau. Der Typ und sein Klon hatten nämlich verdammt hübsche Gesichter.

„Ähem." Wurde ich sofort aus meinen Träumen gerissen in denen ich mit den beiden Jungs allein in einem dunklen Raum… (Aufgrund von FSK wurde der Rest des Satzes gelöscht.)

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


End file.
